


A Night to Remember

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Cas on a Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

“I don’t understand” the angel stared at the hunter from across the motel room. “Why would I want to eat?”

“Dammit, Cas, I’m asking you on a date.” Dean yelled and then calmly continued, “so do you wanna go or not?”

Cas walked over and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and suddenly they were in a bar. “I take that as a yes,” Dean looked around and, spotting an open table for two, took Cas’s hand and led him through the after-work crowd of townies. “So, why’d you pick this joint?”

“The last time I checked this was a 5-star restaurant.”

“When was that, exactly?”

“1932.”

“Do I even want to know what you were doing looking around here?”

“Probably not.”

“Okay then.”

The waitress came and took their order. As she walked away, Cas said “she has shapely gluteals.”

“What the hell, Cas?”

“I’m just trying to engage you in conversation.”

“Well, when I’m on a date, I don’t think about anyone’s ass but the one across from me.”

“You’re lying”

“Okay, but I don’t bring it up to my date.”

“Are you thinking about my buttocks, Dean?”

“Cas, can we not talk about this in public?”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I was not aware you were suddenly so private about this sort of thing.”

“Well, I’m not, but town full of people I don’t know? They might not take too kindly to my being on a date with another dude.”

The waitress came back with two beers and placed a bacon cheeseburger in front of Dean.

When she was out of earshot, Cas continued the conversation. “I keep forgetting you humans can be so prejudiced.”

“Tell me about it. Why do you think it took me so long to ask you out in the first place?”

“How long have you waited, exactly?”

“I don’t know. These feelings kinda slowly cropped up. I can’t pinpoint it exactly but I’ve been thinking about this for at least a year or so.”

“I’ve had…similar emotions. For roughly the same amount of time. I’m sorry we waited.”

“I’m not,” Dean put his hand on Cas’s arm. “Because this may be our first date, but you are so much more to me than just a date.”

“Dean, I’m glad you feel that way because there’s something I want to try.”

Dean felt Cas’s foot nudge his own and gave him a skeptical look. “Footsie, Cas? Really?”

“Sorry,” Cas dropped his foot and his face fell.

Dean picked up his cheeseburger and pretended not to notice the little smile he caused by running his foot up Cas’s leg.

“You want a fry?” He said, nodding toward his plate. Cas said nothing but grabbed one, placing it in his mouth and savoring the taste. “Also, your beer’s gonna get warm if you don’t drink it soon.”

Cas picked up the glass and chugged his beer. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay. You want another?”

“Yes,” Cas let out a sizable belch as Dean waved the waitress over.

“Cute, Cas.”

“Sarcasm?”

“Maybe a little, but it was also pretty adorable.”

The hunter and the angel continued to talk and drink until Dean had finished his food. “We should go get some air,” Dean suggested.

“Good idea.” Dean paid the bill and they made their way to the back of the bar. After walking through a heavy door they found themselves in an empty alley. Cas leaned against a wall with his ankles crossed. Dean looked him over.

“I think that’s the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you. Well, in this timeline anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“During the apocalypse, Zach popped me five years into my future and you were having orgies.” He laughed.

“Well thankfully that has not occurred.” Dean walked over and placed his hands on either side of Cas’s head. “Dean, I thought you liked personal space.”

“Screw personal space.” Dean leaned in and gently placed his lips on Cas’s. They were softer than he imagined. He opened his eyes and placed his forehead on Cas’s.

“That was…pleasant.” Cas stated.

“Dammit, was that your first kiss?”

“Of that nature, yes.”

“And I did it in a fucking alley.” Dean pulled away and paced around.

“The location does not matter to me, Dean.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, ending his pacing. “But if it matters to you…” Dean knew what was going to happen, so it didn’t surprise him when they ended up back at the motel.

Dean put the “do not disturb” sign on the knob, locked and dead-bolted the door and returned to Cas who was still standing at the foot of the bed where they had materialized.  
Without saying a word, Dean took Cas’s face in his hands, leaned down and practically slammed his lips into Cas’s.

Cas returned the kiss, hesitantly at first but then Dean moved his hands into the angel’s hair and all hell broke loose. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s lower back, pulling him in so their bodies were touching. Dean teased Cas’s lips with his tongue and, though inexperienced, Cas held his own. Pretty soon the two needed to breathe.

“This is…more intense than I imagined.” Cas confessed with a pant as Dean planted kisses along his neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean whispered into his ear.

“No, I think I’m okay. I am quite warm though.”

“Simple solution is to take your clothes off.”

Cas held Dean at arm’s length and gave him a strange look. “Yes, Cas,” Dean said, reading his face, “I meant that in a sexual way.” Cas flicked his wrist and both men were naked.

“Efficient,” Dean said, his eyes obviously ogling Cas’s form.

“Are you done staring?” Cas asked.

“Yes. Are you?”

“I think I’d like to move to touching.”

“Touching’s good.” They stepped toward each other and stared into each other’s eyes as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Dean noticed the little gasp Cas gave as he ran a thumb across his collar bone. Cas saw Dean’s eyes roll back when his hand brushed his nipple. Dean gave Cas’s butt a light squeeze and Cas said, “Dean, I want to lose my virginity tonight.”

“Bout damn time, Cas.” Dean pulled Cas close, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently. “If I do anything you’re uncomfortable with, you let me know and I’ll stop.”

“The same goes for me. I might not be in control of myself.”

“That’s okay. You’re not supposed to be totally in control during sex.”

“Get on the bed.” Dean crawled onto the bed and turned to Cas.

“Better than the waitress’s?” he asked, wiggling his butt.

“Much better.” Cas joined Dean on the bed, wrapping his body around the hunter. He placed kisses on Dean’s shoulder and along his jaw. He nibbled his ear and whispered “I will give you pleasures you’ve never dreamed of. Virgin or not, I have a few…heavenly tricks up my sleeve.” Dean decided it wasn’t a good time to bring up the fact that he knew exactly the sort of tricks the angels used in bed.

He groaned as Cas slid his hand down to grasp his cock. “You learn that from the pizza man?” He joked but was silenced when Cas slid his hand up and down a few times as he continued his assault on Dean’s neck. “Dammit Cas, I need you inside me.”

“You’re not ready, Dean. I’m quite well-endowed and you’ve not done this before. Let’s take it slow.” There was a slippery finger circling his hole and Dean pushed back against it. “Patience,” Cas warned as he applied more lube to the area.

When he finally slid in a single digit, Dean moaned loudly. Cas smiled as he continued to stretch Dean around more fingers until finally, he was ready. “I want to see your face, Dean.” Cas said, helping Dean get situated on his back. Cas slid between Dean’s spread legs and kissed him hard. He slid in as the kiss deepened and Dean’s scream was lost in Cas’s mouth.

Cas thrust into Dean, being careful not to hurt him. To Dean, the whole experience was a wonderful jumble of pleasure and pain and sweaty limbs accompanied by pants and moans. Cas remembered every detail. They came together as Cas whispered “I love you” into Dean’s ear.

Later, as they were holding each other, Cas’s head on Dean’s chest, Dean broke the comfortable silence. “About what you said, Cas. I know it was the heat of the moment and all…”

Cas interrupted, “I meant what I said. I would never lie about that.”

“I didn’t think you lied, but emotions get amplified during sex.”

“I know. That’s why I couldn’t keep it in any longer. Every fiber of my being was screaming for me to tell you, so I did.”  
Dean yawned and let his eyes droop. “You should rest, Dean.”

“Yeah, thanks for the news flash, Cas.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m too tired to even comment on that. Goodnight, angel.” He kissed the top of Cas’s head.

“Goodnight human.” Dean laughed. “Oh, right, that’s a term of endearment isn’t it? That’s not very funny, Dean.”

“I thought it was.” He said with a smile as his eyes drifted shut. “By the way, I love you too.”


End file.
